Unordinary Day
by QueenStrata
Summary: “The sky is falling! The sky is falling!” “It's only rain.” “...Oh.”
1. Unordinary Day

A/N: Yes, it's short. Yes, it's stupid. Yes, I wrote it myself. I blame the Dr. Pepper. You can too if you like. On another note, this isn't really slash unless you desperately want it to be.

Warnings: um… nothing except stupidity

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, or the Weasley hair. Unfortunately for me, I _do_ own this plot. If it can be called a plot.

Unordinary Day 

Harry stared out across the lake. It was a miserable cloudy day, but Harry didn't care. Even on a day like this, it was a relaxing pastime, standing by the edge of the lake with Draco Malfoy by his side.

"We should go inside," Draco suddenly said, tugging slightly at Harry's arm. Harry ignored him.

"But it's just so—" Harry was cut off in mid-sentence by a sudden downpour of rain. He blinked once, surprised.

Then he panicked and started running around in circles.

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" he screamed. He _knew_ it was a bad day when he'd first woken up and when it had progressively gotten worse throughout the day, but he had _thought_ it had been getting better. He should've known—

"It's only rain," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Harry stopped suddenly, staring at Draco. Draco had a single eyebrow raised, and was staring at Harry as if he'd gone insane. Harry put his arms down.

"…Oh," he said, blushing so much that it would've put the legendary Weasley hair to shame, had a Weasley been there at the time.

Then he promptly attempted to drown himself in the lake.

"Gryffindors," Draco groaned with a roll of his eyes as he fished Harry from the lake.

Harry was unconscious, and Draco was worried for a second before the Gryffindor's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Draco?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" Draco returned absently, relieved by Harry's impossibly fast recovery.

"Why is the sky falling?"

A/N: So, how bad was it? Tell me, I can take it. Honest. On another note, I might make some more chapters of it. I've got really vague ideas for more chapters of stupidity….


	2. Some Other Unordinary Day

A/N: Three words: I don't know.

Warnings: more stupidity…

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_Some Other Unordinary Day_

Draco sighed. He wasn't too sure what it was his father wanted him for, but he was sure it wasn't good. They probably had a nice date for tea with Voldemort or something. Maybe today would be the day he would tell his father that he didn't want to join the legions of Death Eaters.

Oh, and about Harry, of course.

Not that it wouldn't be obvious when he got to his father anyway. He'd made the mistake of telling Harry about the impending date with his father and his suspicions about it. Harry, of course, had decided he had to meet Lucius as well.

And that was why Harry was waiting at the school doors. Draco sighed again when he saw him. If Voldemort really _was_ there, Draco knew there was no way he could save Harry. Still, he gave Harry a small smile before they began their silent walk down to the lake.

Standing by the lake was his father. Yet again, Draco sighed. Maybe it was a good thing Harry had insisted on coming with him. Draco felt he could do with the support.

"Hello, Father," Draco said when he finally got to Lucius.

"Draco," Lucius said in greeting with a nod before saying what he'd obviously called Draco down to tell him. "I know you don't want to be a Death Eater."

Draco began coughing at that, eyes wide in surprised. Harry pounded on his back until he stopped.

"As such, I assure you that you will not have to become one. By the way, your mother's dead."

Draco began choking again, but Harry found himself too shocked to be of any help.

"W-when?" Draco choked out when he'd gotten his breath back.

"When the damned authoress decided she needed to die to make room for Lupin," Lucius replied with a growl. "I mean, last night."

"Oh," Draco said. "Wait a minute, you're gay?"

"Bi, actually. I just met Lupin this morning, by the way. Nice guy. Can't see why he quit teaching just because he's a werewolf. It's not like he ate anyone or anything after all."

"Well, where is he?" Harry asked after he'd gotten over his shock.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked in return.

"Oh…um…ah…moral support?"

"I'm dating him, Father," Draco said after rolling his eyes at Harry.

Suddenly, Remus Lupin appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry! You should've told me you were dating him!" Remus scolded his best friend's godson.

"Why? I only consider you as my old, but favorite, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry replied in absolute bewilderment.

"…Oh. Right. Good point," Remus said.

Just as suddenly as Remus appeared, the beautifully sunny sky turned a dark gray and ran began pouring down. For about a minute, everyone stood around in silent shock.

Then Harry and Remus began running around in circles.

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" the two screamed in sync.

"It's just rain!" Lucius and Draco found themselves yelling at their wayward boyfriends.

Remus and Harry immediately stopped running and blushed the color of the Weasley clan's hair. Then they promptly attempted to drown themselves in the lake.

"Gryffindors," the two Malfoys groaned together before fishing said idiots out of the water.

Naturally, the two were unconscious when they were finally brought up. But they quickly recovered, and their eyes fluttered open.

"Draco?" Harry asked immediately.

"It's raining, Harry," Draco replied without even waiting for the question.

"I thought the sky was falling?" Remus said in confusion to Lucius, having been listening to Draco and Harry's conversation.

"Of course it is," Lucius replied absently.

"Oh." Remus paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "…Why?"

A/N: Yes, I realize it ends a lot like the first chapter. It's meant to—this way it's even dumber then it would be. ^-^


	3. The Final Unordinary Day

A/N: Well, this is the last chap. Hope you like it! ^-^

Warnings: Even more stupidity abounds.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but playing with them is sure a lot of fun.

The Final Unordinary Day 

_Well, since you were kind enough to tell me you were dating your oh-so-wonderful arch-rival, I figure I should tell you who I'm dating. Bring Draco with you, and meet me on the side of the lake closes to the Forbidden Forest at noon on Sunday. I'll have to run in there if someone sees me._

Sirius 

_P.S. Remy and Lucy'll be there too._

          Harry sighed. Why did Sirius have to decide to meet on the grounds? And what good would running into the Forbidden Forest do him? Hagrid would still be able to find him.

          "Are you _sure_ this is safe, Harry?" Draco asked him suddenly, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

          "For us, yes; for Sirius, no. He can be such an idiot sometimes."

          "That no way to talk about your own godfather," Draco chuckled.

          "Oh, shut up, Draco," Harry muttered back.

          Draco laughed again, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, but he didn't say anything else about Sirius. 

          "Let's just go, all right?" Draco said instead.

          "But we'll be a half an hour early!" Harry protested.

          "Good. That'll give us time to do something else then," Draco grinned.

          "You're impossible," Harry sighed, but he was grinning as well. "But let's go. Maybe he'll be early too."

          "Yeah. Sirius and his boyfriend are probably doing what I think we should be doing while we're waiting."

          Harry sighed again and rolled his eyes, wondering for a moment why he fell in love with Draco in the first place. But a glance at the blond from the corner of his eyes suddenly reminded him and he grinned happily.

          "Harry, Draco, stop it already!"

          Harry and Draco immediately jumped apart guiltily. Draco pushed his hair back into its proper place as Harry grabbed his shirt from where it lay discarded on the grass and pulled it on, blushing furiously.

          "Don't scare us like that, Sirius!" Harry whined immediately, glaring up at his godfather furiously. "Where's the person you're dating anyway?" he added curiously.

          "Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Sirius shrugged carelessly. "I think he's coming down from the castle with Remy and Lucy."

          "_Lucy?_" Draco asked disbelievingly. "You call my father _Lucy_?"

          "Of course!" Sirius replied cheerfully. "Wait'll you hear what I call _my_ boyfriend!"

          "…I'm not sure I want to know…." Harry said.

          "You don't," a cold voice agreed suddenly.

          Harry's and Draco's heads snapped up. They both stared up at their professor, mouths dropped open.

          "For some reason, the image of a pair of goldfish comes to mind," Snape muttered.

          "Be nice, Sevvie!" Sirius scolded his boyfriend.

          "_Sevvie?_" Harry gasped out, and Harry and Draco both broke out into hysterical giggles. Before long, Remus and Lucius' laughter joined in.

          And then suddenly, the sky…began to fall.

          "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" Sirius, Remus, and Harry began yelling immediately, running around in circles.

          "Oh my God," Draco gasped.

          "They're _right_!" Lucius agreed.

          "What do we do?" Snape asked.

          The three Slytherins glanced at each other, glanced at their boyfriends, and shrugged.

          "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" they yelled at the top of their voices as they join the other three idiots in running around in circles.

**_THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

A/N: And that, my friends, is why you don't want me bored. ^-^ You know, I've acquired a rather disturbing amount of reviews for this one. I wish all my _other_ short things would get half this many. ^^ Well, anyway, many thanks to everyone that loves this bit of stupidity! 3 3 3 ^______________________________________________________^


End file.
